mfgyugiohrpg2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Ishtar
Lord Ishtar is the patriarch of the tomb-guardian Ishtar family, the father of Marik Ishtar and Ishizu Ishtar and also the adopted father of Odion Ishtar. History Little is known of Lord Ishtar's early life, but as the first born son of the Ishtar clan, he had the Pharaoh's stone tablet symbol carved onto his back at age twelve. Sometime later, he got married. When Odion was adopted, Lady Ishtar, who loved Odion as a real son, considered to allow him to become the heir of the clan if they did not have a son by Odion's tenth birthday. Her husband, who did not share the same love for the boy, reluctantly agreed. When Ishizu was born, the couple were disappointed for not having a boy. However, a year later, Marik was born, and though Lady Ishtar died giving birth, the clan finally had its heir. Odion was then assigned as a carer for Marik, on his father's instructions. When Marik got bitten by a cobra, Lord Ishtar was furious with Odion's lack of carefulness, and ordered him not to leave Marik's bedside until he is fully cured, threatening him with death for any future failures. When Marik was reaching his age of taking the clan's tradition of bearing the carvings on one's back through a ritual, Marik tried to refuse, and Odion offered to take his place, but Lord Ishtar refused, angrily stating that he is "just a servant", and threatened to kill him if he asks again. It was this point that he revealed that he never considered once Odion as a full-fledged member of the clan, and even refused to accept him as a son. Lord Ishtar then proceeded to use the Millennium Rod's concealed knife to carve the tattoo onto his son's back, ignoring his protests and cries of pain. It was this pain that led to Marik's intense hatred, which gave birth to his alternate personality Yami Marik, who would one day betray the pharaoh and kill the man who inflicted the scar on his back that, ironically, proves loyalty to the pharaoh. When Odion cut his own face with his own carvings to ease Marik's anger, Lord Ishtar finds them repulsive, and kept ordering Odion to wear something over his face, and continued to refuse him as a member of the family. About a year later, Marik convinced Ishizu to go see the outside world, while Odion keeps watch from letting their father find out. Unfortunately, when the siblings departed, they unknowingly triggered a silent alarm, which alerted their father. Lord Ishtar was beyond furious, and punished Odion by slicing him with heated blades. When Marik returned, he tried to stop his father from hurting Odion, but the man merely pushed him aside and proceeded to torture Odion to a presumed death. He then proceeded to order his son to accept his punishment. However, as Odion was unconscious, nothing was to stop Yami Marik from awakening. Yami Marik then sarcastically thanked his father for "killing" Odion. His father, who was unaware of this split personality, was unamused and attempted to punish Marik. However, when Yami Marik took the Millennium Rod, his father's indifference turned into fury, ordering him to put it down and accept his punishment. When Marik refused, he tried to lunge at his son. Yami Marik then used the Millennium Rod to slam his father against a pillar, as well as a protesting Ishizu. With his mobility disabled by the Rod's power, Lord Ishtar's last words were an angry order for his son, who was advancing with the Rod's knife, to stop. Yami Marik, being born of pure hate, sneeringly ignored this final order and proceeded to cut out the tattoo on his back and threw the skin onto the unconscious Odion. Before his death, Lord Ishtar's anger turned to pure horror as he realized his own son was going to kill him, and his scream was loud enough to travel throughout the entire underground. When Marik woke up, he believed it was the doing of the Pharoah, as Shadi rose behind his father's body and told him the Pharaoh would be coming soon.